


needing

by rinhail



Series: never to be completed [3]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, no tags needed, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina seeks comfort and gets Setsuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needing

**Author's Note:**

> I think I originally wanted this to be a oneshot featuring Setsuna holding Marina in her time of need, but lets face it, Setsuna's not the affectionate type. So I remember reworking the plot and this is what happened. I don't exactly like it and tried to re-do it again, but nothing happened. So here it is and yes, I know it makes no sense whatsoever. 
> 
> Another old fic so please forgive any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

She is seeking comfort and yes, physical touch would be appreciated, but if somebody could just tell her everything is going to be okay, she would stop wandering around the ship like a lost soul. 

Setsuna stops her in the hallway shortly after Marina fails to find a friendly face in the hanger, and he asks her what's the matter. Marina blinks in confusion because Setsuna isn't the brightest when it comes to reading emotions. Does she look as distressed as she feels? 

"I'm okay, Setsuna." She lies, but Setsuna isn't the ideal person to help her right now. Again, not the most astute of individuals. 

She has every intention of passing by Setsuna without another word, but when he touches her shoulder with his hand, she's rooted to the floor. His eyes give away no emotion, still straight-forward as the day he helped her board the Ptolamaios. 

She opens her mouth to ask him something when he beats her to the punch. "It'll be all right," he says. "I sometimes find myself randomly going into the hanger as well to awe at the Gundams." 

That's it. That's all he says, and he's disappearing down the hall. She blinks, stunned and confused, but can't stop the sudden fit of laughter pouring from her mouth. She tries smothering it with her hand but ends up leaning against one of the walls of the hallway. 

This laugh he produced from her makes her forget her worries. And somewhere between gathering her wits about her again and heading back to her room, she wonders if Setsuna isn't all that dense and did it on purpose.


End file.
